Red Cloaks and Military Uniforms
by DarkDannyHot
Summary: A collection of RoyxEd oneshots and drabbles. Fluff, angst, humor, some innuendo...you get the idea.
1. Middle Names

**Hey there! Thank you so much for clicking on the link to this! This will be a collection of RoyxEd oneshots and drabbles ranging from fluff to angst to humor, etc etc etc. That's right: RoyxEd. If you don't like it, don't read it plzkthx.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did Roy, Ed and Al would have the middle names I have given them.

I have one thing to say about this one: don't slam my choices of middle names! I happen to like them for the character I've assigned them to so please just leave it be if you don't like them.

"Edward Nathan Elric."

Edward froze and slowly turned around to face Colonel Roy Mustang, golden eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" The blonde asked through gritted teeth.

"Edward _Nathan_ Elric." The dark haired alchemist said making sure to put an emphasis on the boy's middle name.

"Don't call me that!" Edward shouted, face turning red both out of rage and embarrassment. "Nobody said you could use my middle name, Bastard!"

"No one needs to give me permission, Ed," Roy said coolly, "it's implied as a right that comes with our relationship."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward asked his lover, "And…how the hell do you know what it is?!"

"Your record, Edward." The Colonel swiftly withdrew a manila folder from a stack on his desk, "I have access to all your information remember?" He smirked as he held the boy's file above his head, just out of Ed's reach, like a non-verbal short joke.

Fullmetal stood on his tiptoes reaching out, desperately trying to grasp the file. "That's none of your damn business!" He finally snatched his record from Roy's hands and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Why don't you like it?" The older alchemist asked.

"Like what?"

"Your middle name. If you didn't hate it so much, you wouldn't be making such a big deal out of the situation." Roy pointed out.

Edward stood there for a moment, mouth slightly open. "I don't _hate_ it." He mumbled. "I just don't _like_ it."

"Well I happen to think it's beautiful." Roy said, stroking Ed's cheek with his finger.

Ed's face turned scarlet. "Shut up."

"Edward Nathan…" Mustang repeated the name for the third time. "It's a lot better than mine."

"What _is_ your middle name anyway?" Edward inquired, his face cooling down a bit. "I don't think I've ever heard it before. You know mine, so I should know yours. Equivalent exchange and all…"

Roy sighed as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You and equivalent exchange…"

"Well it's only fair! Tell me what it is!" Edward bounced excitedly.

"Maybe another time, Ed." Roy said, quickly busying himself with paperwork to avoid answering the question.

"Roy!" The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me!"

"Ed, I've got a huge stack of paperwork and Hawkeye's going to shoot me-."

"Tell me what it is!" The blonde demanded.

"No, Edward. I'll tell you when I feel like it." Roy firmly stated.

"But that's not fair!" Ed protested. "You can just go and read mine in some stupid file! I have to try and pry yours out of you!"

The Colonel shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know what to tell you, kiddo."

"You can tell me your middle name, Bastard!" Edward growled, fists clenching. "And don't call me 'kiddo'!!"

"Oh, let me rephrase that then. I don't know what to tell you, Edward _Nathan_!"

"Stop it!" Ed stomped his foot on the ground. "Fine! If you won't tell me, then….then I just give up!" The Fullmetal Alchemist turned on his heel and marched out of Mustang's office.

Roy watched his door slam shut, smirking.

5…

4…

3…

2…

The door banged open again, allowing Edward to storm back into the room.

"Okay, so I don't give up. But mark my words Mustang! I _will_ find out your middle name!"

"Oh really?" Roy raised a dark eyebrow.

"Yes, because I've got a new strategy." In one swift motion, Edward hopped over Roy's desk and seated himself on the edge, legs kicking back and forth. He put on a sweet face as he asked, "Tell me your middle name?"

"…no." Roy answered slowly, making sure he wasn't falling for any tricks.

Edward jumped off the desk and slid into Roy's lap. "Please?"

Roy almost lost his train of thought. "..N-no. No, Ed!"

"You know you want to." The blonde whispered in Roy's ear, running his hands down his chest.

"Hmm…" Roy hummed. "Well there is _something_ I want to do…" He licked his lips.

"That wouldn't happen to be telling me your middle name would it?" Ed asked, pressing his forehead against Roy's.

"Not quite ..." Roy said, closing the distance between the two of them.

Ed slipped his arms around Roy's neck as the man pulled him even closer; their lips pressed together in a fiery kiss.

"Tell me." Edward mumbled between breaths.

"..uman." Roy barely uttered before going in for another kiss.

The blonde pulled away from him. "Didn't catch that."

The Colonel turned a light shade of pink as he looked away from his lover. "Truman."

Ed tried to hold back a giggle but wasn't successful. "Truman?"

"Yes, my middle name is Truman, okay?!" Roy half shouted. "Happy?"

The boy erupted into full laughter. "Truman! Roy Truman Mustang!"

"It's not funny Edward!" Roy roared.

"I thought it'd be something suave and sophisticated like the rest of you. But _Truman_…" Ed held his sides as he had another giggle fit.

Roy frowned deeply. He had had enough. "Out."

"I'm sorry." Edward said. "But I…hehe…Roy Truman…"

"Out! Get out of my office!" The Colonel jumped to his feet and began shoving the blonde out the door. "I'll deal with you later Edward _Nathan_!"

But unfortunately for Roy, Edward didn't care about how horrible his middle name was anymore; Ed had discovered he could be much worse off.

"See ya..Roy _Truman_!" He cackled. Ed clutched his sides while another episode of uncontrollable laughter came about as he stumbled into the outer office.

----

**I thought it'd be cool to give Roy the name Truman because Truman was a president and Roy wants to be Fuhrer. Good thinking, no?**

**--DDH**


	2. Midnight Kiss

**Wow...I haven't posted anything in a while.... o.o Well here's a little something I wrote last night. Key words: _last night_. So I'm sorry if it kinda fails at some points. I was part dead while writing it. Enjoy~**

December thirty-first. The last day of the year. The last day Edward Elric had to fulfill the now past year's resolution. The blonde blinked as he stared at a slip of paper in his hand. Since when had he suddenly run out of time to complete his resolution? Ed could have sworn he still had plenty of time to work up the courage. Of course, he originally planned on accomplishing his task by March. But somehow his personal deadline had moved itself to July, then the next month, then the next…The teen sighed. Maybe it wasn't a mystery after all. He'd just flat out procrastinated.

Edward placed the paper on his nightstand and leaned back against his headrest, blindly opening his book. He stared at the printed words but didn't take any of them in. He had to do it, absolutely had to. There wasn't any more time to put it off; it had to be done _tonight_. The alchemist's stomach churned uneasily. Setting his book down, Ed picked up the slip again and read it. He glanced at the clock. It was eleven already.

"Dammit." He muttered. Forget having the night to do it, he had to do it within the next _hour_.

A sigh escaped Edward's lips as he stepped outside into the cold winter air. It was a wonder Mustang even invited him to his New Year's party. And Ed had to admit, it was a perfect opportunity for him. So he began crunching through the already fallen snow towards the Colonel's apartment.

Once Edward arrived, he had expected to hear the sound of a party on the brink of chaos. But much to his surprise, it was quiet in the hallway. He hesitantly walked up to the Colonel's door and knocked. Almost instantly the door swung open and the teen was greeted by the dark haired man who was holding a glass of champagne.

"Hello Fullmetal." The man said smoothly, leaning against the door frame. "I'm glad you could make it."

The blonde peered around the man before him to sneak a peek of the inside. Noticing the boy's curious gaze, Roy ushered him in and closed the door behind him.

"Um…Mustang? Where is everybody?" Ed asked, looking all over the apartment.

"This is everyone."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "J-just me? And you?" He suddenly paled. Just him and Roy. Alone. In Roy's apartment. And Edward had to fulfill his resolution. "D-didn't you invite anyone else? Like Hawkeye, or Havoc?"

"Oh," The Flame Alchemist settled himself on the couch. "I must've lost their invitations…" He shot the teen a smirk.

Edward was left speechless. Could it be…had Mustang set this up on purpose?

Roy gently patted the seat beside him and Ed mindlessly shuffled over and sat down.

"…Fullmetal?" The Colonel suddenly asked. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, yeah….everything's cool." He folded his arms over his stomach in discomfort.

"Edward…I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" Roy asked, genuine concern lacing his words. "If you want, I'm sure Hughes wouldn't mind coming over…"

"No, no. I'm fine, really." He shifted. "I'm just a little surprised is all. I thought there'd be more than just…us."

"Oh." The man said. The two looked at their feet while silence filled the room. "Can I get you anything to drink, Ed?"

_Ed…and Edward…He said my name_, the boy thought.

"Edward?"

He liked the sound of that. Mustang's incredibly silky voice uttering his name.

"Edward."

There it was again.

"Edward, the least you could do is answer my question."

The blonde snapped back to reality. "Uh…no, no thanks."

"Okay then." The Colonel took another sip from his glass.

Edward began twiddling his thumbs. He watched his metal one circle around his flesh one while the remaining minutes of the year ticked away. "..Colonel?" He finally whispered. "I…I think-."

"Roy." He corrected.

Edward looked up.

"Call me Roy. It is my name after all." And Ed thought he saw a soft smile grace the man's lips.

"…Roy…" Just saying his name brought a pink color to the boy's cheeks. "There's something I think I need to tell you…"

"And what might that be?"

"Well…ahh…" Ed racked his brain for the right words, but he couldn't even get normal words out let alone the right ones. "You see…I-I had this stupid resolution…"

"Edward."

"…And I kept putting it off and putting it off…"

"Edward."

"…and before I knew it, it was the end of the year already and I hadn't done anything-."

"Edward!"

"What?! If you haven't noticed, Bastard, I'm trying to tell you something!"

Ed's breath flew from his lungs as Roy cupped the boy's chin in his hands.

"Happy New Year."

He thought he was going to faint at the feeling of Roy's lips lightly pressing against his.

"W-what?" Edward breathed in confusion.

"It's midnight. Happy New Year, Edward." The Colonel gently pulled him back in for another kiss, and the teen willingly let himself be pulled into the kiss, cautiously sliding his arms around Roy's neck. Their lips parted, then met again, and they didn't parting again for quite some time.

It wasn't how he'd planned; it was the complete opposite. But how his resolution had been completed didn't matter now. Roy finally knew how Ed felt, and at the same time Ed found out how Roy felt. It was merely a few minutes into the new year, but both alchemists knew it was off to a great start.

**Happy New Year everyone! and Thanks so much for the faves and alerts and reviews! I love them!**


End file.
